edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures
The Adventures Is an Ed, Edd n Eddy Fan-Fiction Series Featuring The Alien Teenager Lucas It Was Created in Late 2007 it also Has a Spin-off Series Called "Ranger Elite" a War Between The Urban Rangers and The Dark Rangers. Plot An Edlandan Slime name Lucas, He absorb a Human Body to become, was Sent to Destroy Earth Only to Destroy "Death Star" The Evil Villain of the Series as it Continues Lucas has been Protecting Edland and Has had lots of Sleepovers and "Camping" With his Friends at Night, When First on Met The Eds Who Ever Hurt The Eds or Called Him a Name he would use his Energy Attack "Darkness Blast" His Life is also Average Yet Weird. Characters *Lucas - a Fourteen Year Old Alien Boy Who Wears A Black Jacket, a White Singlet, Denim Jeans And Has Long Black Hair. *Ed - a Fourteen Year Old Boy who Wears a Green Jacket, a red striped shirt and Jeans He is The Strongest Ed. *Edd - a Thirteen Year Old Boy Who Wears a Orange Shirt, Purple Pants and Wears a Hat He is The Smartest Ed. *Eddy - a Twelve Year Old Boy who Wears a Yellow Shirt With a Strip, Blue Pants and a Pocket Chain He is The Brains of The Eds. *Kevin - Kevin is a Thirteen Year Old Boy Who Hates The Eds He Wears a Green Shirt, black Pants and A Red Cap. *Jonny 2x4 - Jonny 2x4 is a Twelve Year Old Boy Who Has a Best Friend Plank He Wears A White Shirt and Pants. *Sarah - a Ten Year Old Girl Who is Best Friends With Jimmy She Wears a Peack pink Tanktop and Pants She has Two Earings She Has Red Hair. *Jimmy - a Ten Year Old Boy Who Is Best friends With Sarah He wears A Blue Sleveed Shirt, White Pants and he has a Reitaner. *Nazz - a Thirteen Year Old Girl She Wears a Black Shirt With a White Tanktop And Jeans She has Blonde Hair. *Rolf - a Fourteen Year Old Boy Who Comes From The Old Contury He Wears A Yellow Shirt With a crossed Red Strip, Jeans And Has Blue Hair. *Death Star - a Alien That Is Purple and White He has He Wants To destroy Edland and Earth. *Apollo - an Edlandan Alien Who is Lucas's Best Friend, he has a Green Jacket, White Singlet, Denim Jeans and a Small Afro. *Star - a Fourteen Year Old Girl Who is Lucas' Girlfriend She Wears her Cheerleader Outfit Trivia *When Kevin Nearly Got Blasted By Lucas's Darkness Blast he has recpeted Lucas Ever Since But Still hates Eddy. *Lucas has a Team Called The Dark Rangers and has a Rivalry with The Urban Rangers. *Lucas Knows Everything about Earth Ever Since He Arrived On Earth. *Ed, Lucas and Kevin have The Same Age. Behind the Scenes The Adventures Used to Be a Random Series of Stuff That i Imagined Before I Actually Made Episodes They Really Didn't have names But Now i Plan To Give New Names To Episodes and Leave The Rest Scrap only The Ones i can Remember in Season One in Late 2008 I Made it An Actual Storyline But Only with the Movies (Because It's Supposed to Be a Ed, Edd n Eddy Type Thing) It will Be Announced Of The Episodes on This Wiki. Season 1 Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Series Category:Fan-Fiction